Strip Poker
by saskesakura
Summary: Jiriya and Orochimaru invite Tsunade over for some strip poker. will she gamble her innocence and reputation in the end?
1. Gamble for your troubles

Strip Poker

Orochimaru, Jiriya, and Tsunade are 16.

Orochimaru and Jiriya were at Jiriya's house, playing a game of poker.

Orochimaru: hey i got a plan, to nail Tsunade.

Jiriya: what?

Orochimaru: you know she sucks at poker, so we're going to invite her over for a game of strip poker.

Jiriya: we finally get a full view, of those beautiful jugs.

They smirked and Orochimaru picked up the phone.

Jiriya: you do it, she won't think it will be perverted.

He nodded and dialed her number.

Tsunade: hello?

Orochimaru: hey Tsunade. me and J are playing poker, we were wondering if you wanted to play.

Tsunade: sure.

Orochimaru: all right bye.

He hung up the phone and gave Jiriya a high-five. She came a few moments later. She was wearing a blue plaid mini skirt and a tight white blouse. they smirked. It was going to be too easy. She sat down and Orochimaru, shuffled the cards.

Orochimaru: now the game is strip poker.

She blushed.

Orochimaru: whenever you lose, the player next of turn has to pick which piece of clothing you take off each time. at the end, whomever loses the most, has to a dare. Fair enough.

They all nodded and the game started. Tsunade lost.

Orochimaru: take your...shirt off.

She slowly took it off and took in a deep breath. They gawked at her breast.

Jiriya lost a round.

Tsunade: your shirt.

He took it off. She lost again.

Orochimaru: let your hair down.

She did that. She lost again.

Jiriya: your skirt.

she was wearing sexy underwear and they were excited. she lost the last round.

Orochimaru: well, it's the last round. Tsunade...your bra.

Him and Jiriya smirked as she unhooked it. out came her beautiful, full, lucious breast.

Tsunade: what's the dare?

Orochimaru: you might not want to do it.

Tsunade: what is it?

Orochimaru: one of us, your choice, has to feel them.

She looked at them with disbelief and she pointed at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: me?

Jiriya got jealous and she nodded. He smirked at Jiriya and felt on her firm breast.

Orochimaru: mmm...they're so warm.

She looked a little nervous as she slowly got aroused. he saw this.

Orochimaru: what do you want me to do, Tsunade?

how could he always read her mind. she brushed his lips against her nipples. He smiled as his mouth devoured them. Jiriya stood there in disbelief. She let out a moan and bit her lip. He gently bit her nipples and she pushed his mouth closer on it. She stopped him embarrassed. She blushed turning red.

Tsunade: I uh need, to go home. Grandfather will be worried.

They both smirked at her as she quickly dressed herself and dashed out the door.

Jiriya: we are so lucky! but escpecially you, you got some sucky sucky!

Orochimaru: yea, yea.

Jiriya: how did they feel, the taste man, the taste!

Orochimaru: they tasted like sweet whipped cream and cherries. And they felt silky soft like buttermilk.

Jiriya: ahh, fuck! I wish that were me, I would've done the motorboat.

He did it to the air.

Orochimaru: yea, but i'm gonna score, believe it.

They did another high-five and Orochimaru left. Tsunade was curled up in a ball on her beddy holding a stuffed bear to her chest. She was crying. Orochiamru climbed on her veranda, without her seeing.

_How could I let them take advantage of me like that?!_

He tapped on the window and she turned around to see him. she slowly opened the glass door seperating them.

Tsunade: what are you doing here? You know if my grandfather catches us up here he'll kill you!

He smirked and wandered in her room. It was huge and very girly, of course it was pink. He noticed her kingsized pink canopy bed though. She walked after him and his hands wound up her waist, bringing her closer to him. She was shorter than him, so her forehead reached his lips. He bent his head down making their lips brush and she slightly blushed.

Tsunade: n-no, we shouldn't.

Orochimaru: shh.

he kissed her gently and unbuttoned her blouse. He slipped it off and ran his hands to the back of her bra, unlatching it. it fell to the ground.

Orochimaru: now where were we?

he continued arousing her until she begged him to stop. still bending down he his hands circled around her legs. she let out a whimper and slowly pulled down her underwear. he thrust a finger in her womanhood and she stood there shocked.

Tsunade: ahh...orochimaru-kun!

He stopped when her juices flowed on his fingers and he sucked them off. he laid her on her bed and pulled down her skirt, she looked at him nervous. he pulled down his pants and she took off his shirt. He kissed her lips and he entered her slowly, he stopped at her barrier. she dared him with eyes and he pushed pass her barrier and she let out a painful moan. he kissed her neck and they began to make love. She screamed his name and he grunted to every word she spoke.

Tsunade: ahh...fuck!

Orochiamru: Tsunade, you cursed. I'm glad i'm bringing the fire out of you!

she smiled weakly as she bit down in her lip, he bit into her neck hungrily and her face was changing colors. She could feel the heat between their bodies. The sweat from her hair and his hair and the sweat dripping down her breast. She could feel a little blood draining down her legs and his kisses on her lips. She then went deaf as she screamed out his name, as she cummed.

Tsunade: OROCHIMARU...AHH...UGHH...YOU'RE SO...

He cut her off as he busted his seed in her. they rested for a few moments and they heard footsteps. She hopped out of bed in a hurry a grabbed on her robe. panic in her eyes.


	2. What do I do now?

Tsunade: get up now, my grandfather is coming upstairs!

She quickly fixed her hair and he still laid there under her covers.

Tsunade: get dressed and get out. He will kill you and shame me for life.

Orochimaru: why don't you just calm down!

The footsteps got closer.

Tsunade: please, get up and leave, I'll do whatever you want.

Orochimaru: whatever I want?

She nodded.

Orochimaru: I'll call you later.

He got up and put on his black pants and shirt. He grabbed her.

Orochimaru: you know, you belong to me now?

Tsunade: no one owns me, but I guess I could be your girl.

He smirked and the footsteps stopped in front of the door, the doorknob turned.

Tsunade: go.

He went on the veranda and jumped from it just as her grandfather opened the door. She quickly turned around.

2nd Hokage: Tsunade, are you okay?

Tsunade: yea, why?

Grandfather: I swore I heard screams. Maybe even moans and groans.

She shook her head.

Tsunade: not from here.

Grandfather: and I also swore that I heard someone else in here.

Tsunade: nope, I was just talking to myself and I just got off the phone.

He nodded and looked at her messy bed.

Grandfather: were you taking a nap?

Tsunade: yes, I was.

Orochimaru was standing on the fence lining of her veranda. When her grandfather wasn't looking, she motioned for him to leave; he just smirked and hid himself.

Grandfather: sit with me nandae.

She nodded that was her nickname from him. They sat on her bed.

Grandfather: look, you are at the stage now, when a lot of guys your age are very attracted to you. You have a perfect figure, nice body, a…good set of…well you know. And most of all you are beautiful.

She smiled.

Grandfather: so, don't let these boys take your innocence. That is the most golden thing you have. Wait until marriage.

She nodded.

Kinda late to tell me that, gramps.

Tsunade: yes grandfather, look I was just about to take a bath.

He nodded.

Grandfather: ah yes, resume to what you were doing.

He left and she drew her bath. She unpinned her hair and slipped of her robe.

God knows I need a bath.

She turned around to close the door to be surprised by Orochimaru.

Tsunade: what are you doing in…?

He cut her off by drawing her into a hungry kiss, she tried to resist, but he wouldn't let her. She drank in his poison and he bit down into her neck with his fangs, blood spurted from it. She grabbed her shoulder and she felt weak.

Tsunade: what are you doing?

Orochimaru: I'm leaving my mark. Remember, you said you would do whatever I wanted?

Her eyes slowly closed and he placed her in the tub. She was awake, but kept drifting away. He bathed her, sucking on each part of her body, mainly her breast. He left a ring of hickeys on the right side of her neck and she let out a moan as he gently bit her nipple. He stopped and wrapped her in a towel. He held her in his arms bridal style.

Tsunade: o-Orochimaru…

She mumbled off and went to sleep in his arms. He laid her out on her bed. She looked so cute to him for she was still wet and sleeping. He left and went home. He picked up the phone and called Jiriya.

Jiriya: Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: yea.

Jiriya: where have you been, I've been calling you forever.

Orochimaru: I was at Tsunade's house.

There was silence on the phone. Jiriya let out a huge scream.

Jiriya: you slept with her?

Orochimaru: yup had her calling my name.

Jiriya: when I mean, you are the luckiest, you are the luckiest.

Orochimaru: yea, I know.

Jiriya: I mean to imagine. You just took the innocence, the purity, the virginity of The 2nd Hokage's granddaughter. Not only that, but the number 1 on the most sexy virgin of the whole village.

He started to feel bad.

Jiriya: I mean like, she the Hokage's granddaughter. If he were to find out he would kill you!

Orochimaru: yea, I know! Can we stop talking about it!

Jiriya: no way, I can't wait until school tomorrow all the guys have to know.

Orochimaru: you would really trash her reputation?!

Jiriya: dude, you did! You did when you fucked her tight…

Orochimaru: shut up!

Jiriya: how did it feel in her?

Orochimaru: I'm not gonna tell you that!

Jiriya: ah man!

At school…

Tsunade dressed in a white plaid and red skirt with red blouse. She was standing at her locker whispering to her best friend Shizune.

Shizune: you did what!

Tsunade: sshh, not so loud.

Shizune: I can't believe you're actually…not a.

She looked her Tsunade's legs to see that they were slightly opened on their own.

Tsunade: it just happened, and my grandfather almost came in on us.

Shizune laughed and turned around to Orochimaru coming. She signaled and Tsunade, hurriedly got her books.

Orochimaru: Tsunade.

She nodded fully blushing. She was so embarrassed for losing her virginity. He stared at Shizune and she rolled her eyes.

Shizune: Tsunade, I'll wait for you while I talk to, Jiriya.

She stared at Jiriya with googly eyes as she walked over to him, shooing away the fan girls.

Tsunade: why did you do that?

Orochimaru: you mean tell Shizune to leave? And why didn't you answer my calls?

Tsunade: no, I mean you sucking my blood and putting me to sleep.

Orochimaru: it was for fun, but you still didn't answer my question.

She sighed.

Tsunade: I needed some time to think about what we did and me talking to you would not have helped it.

He smirked.

Orochimaru: what are you so scared about?

Tsunade: about anyone finding out. Mine and my family's reputation would be ruined. And you know that.

Orochimaru: what, because it's me.

Tsunade: no, of course not. You're basically the prodigy of the village. It's the sex that could ruin my grandfather's reputation.

Orochimaru: what so you regret it?

He looked kind of mad.

Tsunade: of course not. It was the most daring thing I've ever done. I felt so alive and womanly.

He smirked.

Orochimaru: I want you Tsunade.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. He pressed her against the locker. He sniffed her neck.

Orochimaru: oh, god I want you so bad nandae. I want to be in you so bad.

His hands ran all over his body and she pushed him away.

Tsunade: no, not here. I'm not ready for it again. I just need some time to think. Look I'm gonna be late and I don't wanna hear Saratobi-sensei's mouth. We should go.


End file.
